


The Sound Of Your Voice

by Volleygays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable! Hinata, Agnosia, Angry! Hinata, Angst, Brotherhood, Bullying, Depressed! Hinata, Disabled Character, Disabled! Hinata, Fluff, Friendship, Hardships, Hinata is innocent as heck, Other, Secretive! Hinata, Smart! Hinata, Sunshine Child, Teamwork, Volleyball, We must protect Hinata, fight me, hinata protection squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleygays/pseuds/Volleygays
Summary: AgnosiaHinata was born premature. He is a stroke patient, and as a result, has vision based agnosia and is slightly retarded. (Retard is a medical term-- not meant for derogatory use.) The team (except for Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei) are unaware of his condition per his request.





	1. NOTE (PLEASE READ)

Hello friends! **Constructive** criticism is much appreciated! I will be dedicating chapters to commenters who ask!

Also, if you know something I don’t know about Agnosia, feel free to fill me in! (Agnosia is a rare disorder characterized by an inability to recognize and identify objects or persons. People with agnosia may have difficulty recognizing the geometric features of an object or face or may be able to perceive the geometric features but not know what the object is used for or whether a face is familiar or not. Agnosia can be limited to one sensory modality such as vision or hearing. For example, a person may have difficulty in recognizing an object as a cup or identifying a sound as a cough. Agnosia can result from strokes, dementia, developmental disorders, or other neurological conditions. It typically results from damage to specific brain areas in the occipital or parietal lobes of the brain. People with agnosia may retain their cognitive abilities in other areas.)

Warning, even though I love my volleygays, the relationships portrayed in this book are purely brotherly. 

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just background, before Hinata goes to Karasuno. It's not that good tbh. Also, did you know that through extensive therapy, agnosia can be treated?? That is incredible. In this chapter, it mentions how volleyball was a trigger for Hinata, and I think that it is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my first comment, @SimplyDaisy101

Hinata Shouyou was a premature baby born with the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. Due to this, his brain panicked and he had a stroke. The Hinatas we're told that since he was so young, they wouldn't know the reprocussions until he was at least two.  
Those two years we're hell for the new parents however, they persevered.  
The first sign of something wrong was the constant crying. There was hardly a moment when one of the Hinatas weren't with the small boy. He only calmed by hearing his mother's voice or his father's touch.  
On the night of the couple's anniversary, they decided to turn the radio on and dance together. The song that first played was "Fly Me To The Moon" by Frank Sinatra. They began to slow dance while their son sat in his crib squeezing his favorite stuffed animal.  
His mother laughed along with his father, and soon, Hinata was laughing too. For the first time ever.  
It could only be described as joyous. The two adults stopped what they were doing to stare at the boy. Hinatas mother began to cry as she ran to the crib to take Hinata. She cradeled him in her arms and began to softly dance again. Her husband joined in behind her to coo at their son. However, one thing rubbed them wrong.  
Hinata's eyes were closed the whole time. The boy simply basked in his parent's touch and their wonderful laughter.  
The second sign came when Hinata was learning to walk and talk.  
He would constantly crawl into doors and stand and hit his head on tables, even with his eyes open.  
When his mother decided to teach him how to talk, they had great trouble. Hinata only experimented with sounds, not mouth shape, therefore he couldn't say anything until he reached three. And even then, new words were extremely hard to form.  
It was at this time that the two parents finally got a diagnosis. After a year of constant MRI's, they were aware of the effects that the stroke had on their son.  
"Agnosia is extremely rare.  
Only a handful of cases have been reported in the last twenty years.  
Hinata's agnosia is sight based.  
There is nothing we are able to do, not now anyway.  
Hinata will have to rely on his hearing, touch, and smell.  
Im sorry."  
As Hinata grew, his hearing and touch developed to be accurate. He could understand things like how far a person was from the sound of his voice, and he could identify people by touching their faces or hearing them speak. Hinata learned to read braelle in order to attend school.  
The first time he had heard of Karasuno's Little Giant was on his way home from the park. He rode in front of a store and stopped when he heard a crowd roaring from what he thought was either a television or radio.  
"And another beautiful serve by Karasuno. Hard hit to the freshman wing spiker in Nekoma. A bit far and over the net. Karasuno's libero retrieves the ball and sends it to the setter. And the set is for the little giant." Hinata opened his eyes. He thought that even though he wouldn't be able to understand what was going on, that maybe he would trigger something. "He runs up to the net, and it is down! Karasuno gains another point!!"  
The world stopped spinning.  
Hinata could practically feel the wind from the spike. And he knew, that was what he was meant to do.  
"Excuse me sir," he said to the mouth breather next to him.  
"Ya kid?" The man said in a rather gruff voice.  
"What was that called?"  
"It's volleyball kid. You blind or something?" The man said. Hinata laughed.  
"Or something." He said.  
As he left the scene, Hinata realized something. He could remember the shape of the man, he could remember the ball that he hit. Hinata raced home.  
"Mom! Mom guess what?" Hinata asked the heavily pregnant woman.  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"I remember something that I saw today. It's volleyball. I remember the shape of the ball! Can I play it mom? Can I? I want to be just like the man called the little giant!" He said.  
He heard his mother's breath hitch in her throat.  
"Of course. Of course you can Hinata. Im so proud of you!" She said. Hinata could hear the tears hit the floor.  
When Hinata started his first year of middle school, people weren't very accepting of his condition. He was bullied for something he could not control. That continued until he met Koji and Izumi.  
Koji had a disabled sister, and seeing Hinata bullied angered him. Izumi was similar. The three boys became best friends.  
When Hinata told Izumi and Koji about volleyball, they immeadiately decided to help him despite having their own sports. They would set balls for him to spike and receive for his practices.  
It was in these two years that Hinata learned everything he could about volleyball. And since Hinata could recognize things like the ball and the net, he was getting better and better.  
At first, because of Hinata's agnosia, it was rough. Eventually, druing his last year of middle school, more players joined his club and he entered into a tournament.  
That was when he met Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama was yet another person he could remember the shape of. However, Hinata was slightly overwhelmed by his presence, and immeadiatly rushed to the bathroom after they met.  
It took only two sets for Hinata's team to be out of the tournament, and it broke his heart. But he would not stop there. Hinata would go to Karasuno and become just like the little giant. He would be the ace. The gym floor would tremble from his strength, and Hinata would jump higher than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks my dudes!


	3. Chapter 1

”Shoyou, dear, it's time to get up.” Hinata Rose called from the kitchen where she was making Hinata’s bento. It was Hinatas first day of school, and the day he would meet the Karasuno volleyball team. He was, to put it mildly, ecstatic. Ever since he had been able to see a volleyball, he had been obsessed. The Small Giant who could fly never left his mind. His ground shaking spike was etched into his soul. Because ever since he had seen him play, he began recognizing volleyball related objects.  
And then he met the king. Kageyama Tobio. It was the first face that he didn't need to see constantly in order to remember it. His face looked... Lonely. Nonetheless, Hinata felt insulted by his pompous confidence. That made him a person he wanted to best. He wanted to crush his opponent and show him that volleyball wasn't a hierarchy.  
Hinata met his mother and 5-year-old sister at the door. She wished him good luck and shoved his bento into his bag while he told his sister he loved her. She told him to be very careful while riding his bike to school. He promised her that he would, put his outdoor shoes on, and left his home.  
Hinata had already memorized his route to school. It was off of the mountain pass that he lived in. When his mother got a new job that disabled her from taking him to school, he suggested that they invest in a bike. His mother and father declined this request with great fervor. They would tell him that due to his disability, he was not allowed to ride a bike without an adult (or an extremely responsible teenager with a cell phone that had the best reception in the whole world). But, due to this rejection, Hinata was even more determined to get a bike. All so he could go to the same school as the Small Giant of Karasuno. So he could become an ace even better than him.  
And so, Hinata researched, and researched, and researched some more. There were no buses that went from his house (or near it) straight to Karasuno at reasonable times. He didn't live near a train station, and he certainly couldn't walk, unless he wanted to get up at three in the morning. So that left biking. Hinata decided to go to a bike shop and see if there were any modifications that were made so he could navigate the road, and any sensors that could highlight obstacles. (This is not realistic, sorry.)  
He talked to a salesperson about his disability and the conflict with his parent's schedules. They already had been paying for his electrostimulation therapy, and he didn't want to make them pay a ridiculous amount more for a bike. But it would be a wonderfully useful investment. They pointed out to him a bike with loud sensors and a phone holder, so he could use some sort of maps to guide his way. He asked for the information on it so that he could try to convince his parents. It was slightly expensive, $500 USD, but it had all of the modules that would allow for an agnostic person to ride a bike.  
When Hinata went home and spoke with his parents, they were hesitant. Extremely so. But after many promises and quite literally getting on his knees to beg, they relented. Hinata was a strong boy, and he could accomplish whatever a normal kid could and even more.  
So, as Hinata, the human 5-hour energy left his house, his mother shouted at him to keep safe and to call if had got nervous or felt wrong in any way. She told him that she would be texting him through the day, and that he had better reply.  
Hinata's ride went (almost) without a hitch. He nearly fell off of his bike when he hit a particularly large rock that the sensors did not warn him of. But, that was the only problem with him riding to school. Because not only was he not a burden to his mother and father, he also was training. His legs grew stronger each time he crossed the mountain path. He had been doing it for the last two months of middle school. His already muscular legs had become more lean and dense, and he found that his endurance had heightened significantly.  
It was nearly an hour after his departure, but he had arrived at the school. He texted his mother to let her know that things had run smoothly. His first objective was to find the club gym. As soon as he parked his bike, he began touring the grounds and bumping into a ton of walls. Although he had memorized the layout, he was still blind.  
Soon enough, Hinata heard the distinct sound of squeaking shoes and a volleyball hitting the hardwood floors. He headed in the direction of the noise.  
As Hinata walked up the stairs, he found his excitement growing. This is the place where he would train and become the best. His height didn’t matter (it kind of mattered, but I’m not going to tell him that.), only his skills. And because of his intense training, his disability wouldn’t be a liability to his new team. They didn’t really need to know. Of course, he would tell the team advisor and coach, but all-in-all it wasn’t important. He was just like everybody else, just a bit agnostic. He had fantastic grades, although that didn’t show through his personality. (Hinata is smart in this. Don’t fight me.) If they never knew, that would be fine to him.  
Hinata opened the doors, and then his eyes.  
“Damnit. Really?”


End file.
